onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Visual Guides
There are three pages in this wiki that only use gallery templates and work as lists. Those are , and . Those pages are supposed to be useful but are completely useless and take too much time to load, especially the citizens page so I suggest to either delete them or completely update/change them. 18:26, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I agree, always thought they should be gone. There are galleries everywhere on the wiki, no need for these huge-ass pages. I agree. Delete them all, or expand their use. 18:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Great. 18:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree too. Delete them. 11:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) So let's just delete them. 08:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) We need more input, guys. Bump. 11:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the above^^ All of them should be burned to a crisp! Anyway, I agree. Delete them. WU out - 11:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I enjoy their existence, but they don't really serve any purpose. They're basically categories. Go ahead and delete them. 18:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) DELETE ALL THE TEMPLATES! (but no seriously we need to delete them or update/change them like SHL suggested) 20:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Everyone agrees, but we still need more people to agree since this is a major change. 20:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I agree with deleting those pages as well. We don't need pages with a bunch of galleries, when there are already other pages using the same galleries. 07:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah 07:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump 18:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) How about we make a poll? 18:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No need, since nobody wants them to be here. We should delete them and replace them with categories. 20:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, if everyone agrees let's get an admin to delete them. 20:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I find them rather useful, I see no advantages in deleting them. MasterDeva (talk) 22:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I can say that the Pirate Guide and the Groups in the 3 great powers are a bit useful but the citizens page isn't. #The templates include people that didn't even appear in that specific saga #The templates keep getting fucked up because they consist of many other templates and if somebody makes an edit in one of those templates and is not careful the whole template gets messed up. 07:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) As long as revised versions of the templates end up in articles, I'm fine with deleting the visual guides. The citizens page is useful, but so out of date. But even if we do delete them, it doesn't solve all our problems. We still have missing/inaccurate templates for the citizens page that need work. Fishman Island doesn't have a template at all, despite being the main location of an entire saga. Delete them or not, we still have a bunch of work to do. 08:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we do but deleting them solves one of our problems. 08:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) But if we do delete the citizens page and the templates, we should keep and convert it to use it on the East Blue page. 09:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Anyhow shall we have an admin delete them since everyone agrees or do you want to vote first? 10:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ^Yeah let's do it. 10:43, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm gonna make a poll then to get this over with. 10:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Have mercy on the visual guides. Every time you delete one ten puppies die! MasterDeva (talk) 22:09, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Do name the ten puppies that will die when we delete one guide. 00:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Max, Charlie, Bella, Rocky, Jack, Lucy, Toby, Daisy, Sadie and Coco. MasterDeva (talk) 00:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that most of these puppies are even within this wiki. Lucy (Luffy) Daisy and Sadie (Sadi-chan) at best. But poor puppies, I do care for animals. 01:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Then vote against the deletion and help save the poor puppies! MasterDeva (talk) 01:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) "I do care for animals". Votes for the deletion. .... 05:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Since the poll decided, i will archive the forum now. 12:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide whether we will keep the visual guide pages or not. To vote you must have 300 edits and be a registered user for at least 3 months. The poll is now closed and the options are below. The poll will end in one week, on May 23 at 12:00 UTC The poll decided. The pages will be deleted. We will keep using the Visual Guides #MasterDeva (talk) 20:59, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Update/expand the Citizens page since it is underdeveloped, the rest are functional. # 00:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) (Meh, what the heck? We could sort of "preserve" this anyways by having a gallery template category, but that's probably already been made.) # 00:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No reason to delete when we could just update them. We will delete all the Visual Guides # 10:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 10:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 13:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Everyone was fine with deleting them, so I don't think we need a poll, but eh, whatever. #User:X-RAPTOR 14:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 14:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Deva wasn't, so we may as well poll it. # # 21:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) # 13:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) # 00:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 18:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC)